


Gaddamit Jongdae! (Drabble)

by JunMomney



Series: DRABBLES [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, EXO Chen, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kim Jongdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Jongdae, your boyfriend, discovered the bump on your hip that you've been hiding from him for a long time now.





	Gaddamit Jongdae! (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack. I hope you enjoy.

The lazy and antagonizing speed Jongdae is keeping up is almost driving you insane.

He licked his thumb lewdly, rubs it on your hard nub as he slowly thrust in and out of you.

Jongdae said he wanted this to last forever and damn right it’s taking forever to build up your high.

“J--Jongdae… Please… Please…”

Your voice trembles as you mutter under your shaky breath.

“I told you, I want it slow tonight.”

Jongdae puts the index finger of his free hand against his lips as he ‘sshhhs’

“Dammit Jongdae I swear to Go--”

Your sentence was suddenly cut off when the tremor of his thumb went crazy fast, immediately making your head spin with carnal need.

His thrust is still slow, but his ravage on your clit is out of this world.

“Do you really want it faster?”

Jongdae asks, his voice shook along with his arm.

“Yes, faster! Daddy, don’t stop!”

With his trigger word, Jongdae smirked sensuously at you as he grabs your hips with a hard slap.

“Well, then Daddy will give it to you, baby girl.”

Just like that, Jongdae’s momentum finally picks up.

Fucking you so hard as if he was beating you up with his dick.

“Oh fuck, yes Daddy please don’t stop!”

Finally letting loose, you screamed out in pure bliss.

As you were writhing and screaming, chasing your climax, something must have caught Jongdae’s attention because his ravenous rampage on you slowed to a complete stop.

“Wha--what’s wrong, Jongdae?”

You ask as you clench your walls around him, wanting more friction.

“What is this?”

Jongdae ignored your question with another question as he touches the bump on your hip bone with the pad of his thumb.

“What?”

You ignored him too.

You gyrated on him so he can get the gist, but all his focus are not on the task at hand anymore.

“Jongdae, please…”

You pleaded.

With that, Jongdae pulls out of you completely and lay on his tummy, on the bed beside you.

He finally saw the big bump when he removed the sheets that were crumpled next to you.

“What is that baby?!”

His eyes widen as he shrieks his question.

“Fuck Jongdae, do you really need to ruin the sex just because of that?”

You attempted to stand up for the bathroom to clean yourself up, clearly, you won’t get to cum tonight, but his grip on your thighs is strong and it halted you from moving any further.

“Don’t move, I’m looking at it.”

Jongdae lightly slaps your thigh as he made a ‘tsk’ sound.

“I was almost there Jongdae!!!”

Your tears are now starting to well up in your eyes.

Jongdae keeps playing with the bump on your hips ever so gently as to not hurt you in any way.

“Do you wanna go to the hospital?”

Jongdae pouts when he finally looked into your eyes.

“Why would we go to the hospital? What for?”

You now wipe your falling tears with you bare forearm.

“To get this thing checked.”

Jongdae slides up to your level and hugged your head in a comforting way.

“Shhh don’t cry, it’s okay.”

Jongdae ceases his soothing motion on your hair when you finally stopped crying.

“Is there something you wanna tell me?”

You sniff the snot build up and Jongdae wipes away the tears that were left.

“What was that bump on your hip?”

He asks again when you didn’t speak.

“It's--”

“Yes baby, you know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s--”

Jongdae widens his eyes at you, motioning for you to continue.

“IT'S A FUCKING PIMPLE, YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"Oh..."


End file.
